


Roses for the dead

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Jack isn't over everything, M/M, Mention of Death, Others made a minor appearance so dunno if I'd tag them, Until Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster hates snow & winter yet for the longest time Aster has been interested in the tale of the Eternally Crying Snow. Eventually he finally gets to meet them & realize that winter may not be as bad.</p>
<p>This was just an idea from a pic I made for the 7th day of the 12 Days of JackRabbit along with the idea of what may happen if Aster hadn't crossed paths with Jack during the blizzard of '69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Canon death  
> -OOCness

The day he was born he knew nothing of the world. Everything was so brand new & exciting however he eventually grew to learn of how despairing it was. The snow boy was left alone for years & despite meeting people once none of them could see nor hear him. The first couple years he begged & tried to talk the moon, who gave him life into doing something & or at least helping him. Later on he yelled his anguish at the moon, who stayed quiet all that time & only once talked but only to say his name. Eventually the boy gained something that made him fall into despair...

He was dead... He had died for his sister & now was nothing but a ghost of his old self... He was glad his sister got to live her life but he was now fully alone in the world, having no one to know nor love...

He eventually gave up on everything, causing him to let everything out... Including a terrible snow storm...

The blizzard of 1968... The moon realized he had made a terrible mistake by not listening to the poor snow boy... The moon had thought that it was better to stay quiet & let the child find his own way. The moon now knew he had done something horrible... And so the only thing he could do was take the crying child to a place where he wouldn't cause harm to anyone & try to find away to fix everything...

~~~

Aster hated the snow... Ever since his holiday was ruined in '68. He wanted to do something but all he could do was go gather his googies(1) & go home to escape the blizzard.

Despite all this Aster had grown to love one story... The story of the Eternally Crying Snow.

The story was about a winter spirit, who was alone in the world. The spirit's sorrow grew to the point that they created a blizzard caused by their crying. Word has it that they are still crying & causing the blizzard to this day only somewhere else having been carried away.

Aster felt like they had somethings in common. They were both alone but Aster did have some friends & saw past his sorrow in order to bring people hope.

For years Aster wondered about the spirit of the story & wondered if they were real. In fact the Pooka sometimes found himself think of what could happen if he met the winter spirit. Tooth & Sandy often teased him about it & North just said random pick up tips before getting hit in the back of the head by Mrs.Claus telling North to "Leave the poor boy alone. Not everything works like that."

One day while the guardians were having a get together MiM shined his moonlight into the room. Everyone stopped as Manny shined his light onto Aster.

"What is it old friend?" North asked but all that happened was Manny pointing his light from Aster to outside.

At first everyone thought Manny wanted Aster to leave but eventually they got it... Manny wanted Aster to find someone. Aster didn't know why but he felt like he knew who MiM wanted him to find.

~~~

Aster went back to the Warren to get ready. He got dressed in some winter gear North got him after the incident of '68. After words Aster was about to leave when he saw a bush of red roses... Aster didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care either... The Pooka picked one of the roses & left for Antarctica.

~~~

When Aster got to where he needed to go it was dark out. A blizzard was going on & it was to strong to see if MiM was there... Aster dragged himself to try & find the center of the storm but also made sure to keep the rose safe.

Minutes turned to hours as he finally made it to the center. It was then he heard crying...

All this time, he finally got to meet the spirit that haunted his dreams & thoughts. It almost felt like the storm was worse from the middle than the out side of it.

With one last thought he finally brought the rose toward where he though the spirit was(2) & closed his eyes waiting for the worse. After a little the blizzard stopped... Looking with one eye then both, Aster looked shocked at what he saw when MiM finally came & gave off some light.

A petit teen with long white hair dressed in clothes from when America's colonial days. The teen's pure blue eyes stared at the rose with a hint of confusion. Aster sighed & kneeled down to the boy's level of sight.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The boy looked at Aster before nodding yes. With that Aster picked up the snow boy & took him to North's.

~~~

It had been a couple years now & the snow boy now known as Jack had been living with Aster for some time. They had talked things out along with everyone else & learned to understand & get to know each other more.

Jack was no longer over come with despair anymore... Aster had made him become hopeful & happy.

Over the time they'd known each Aster & Jack had become close & eventually became a couple...

Now they never felt that alone feeling anymore...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Forgot what they're called.
> 
> 2) It's dark out & he's in a blizzard.


End file.
